Hero or Villian
by Nodoze
Summary: nodoze robs a bank! Or does he.
1. Chapter 1

nodoze come quick", JMFX yells as he enters the room/  
"what do you want now cant you see im sleeping", says a hung over nodoze.  
"i dont give a dam what your doing there are a million cops out side looking for you, the statesman might even be on his way", JMFX yelled.  
"what all i hear is sleeppy sleepy sleepy", nodoze said in a grog, "shit did you says cops, statesman, ME"?   
"ya it looks like they have a warrant out for your arrest, we gotto get moving", said jmfx.

"nodoze come out with your hands up", police chiefs dwight said over the megaphone.  
"this is serious", F-force 4 said as he entered the room, "static said he doesnt know how long he can keep em out there".  
"well hell if imma go with em, i didnt do anything", nodoze said in a rage.  
"thats what i like to hear", jmfx said as he made the air around them go crisp.  
"no jm we are not fighting the police", F-force 4 said.  
"alright u guys ruin my fun", retorted jmfx.   
"this is static, good buddy you awake yet", came over the intercom," seems to be youve robbed acouple banks and made a assasination atempt on a longbow warden last night".  
"well someones been busy", sassy said with a sarcastic tone, "turn on the tv and take a look".

tv turns on in the dimly lit room, "this is patricia tawkanawa reporting for paragon city news", blared the tv as the camera cut to a shot of police standing infront of the PCHA headquarters. "i am hear today to bring the story of a lifetime to all you viewers", i am hear at the Paragon City Heroic Association headquarters where police chief dwight riggs is attempting to aprehend what has turned out to be the newest villian in archanos deadly clan of thieves". the anchor continued. "i am of course talking about the once good NODOZE, who has been seen robbing banks and even trying an assasination attempt in the past 24 hours".  
"the police are still working on bringing the villian out and into custody and we even have reports of the phalanx coming down to bring this traitor to justice themselves". the tv continued briefly before nodoze put a claw throught the screen.

"you have some explaining to do nodoze, or everyone in the pcha might be screwed", said JMFX wittingly, "i know ive gotten drunk and done some crazy shit but nothing like this, we can get you outa here and to safety if you want".  
"Nodoze come out here , you are going to give yourself up untill we get this straightened out", static said over the intercom.  
"well guys looks like imma have to do this the right way", nodoze replied.  
the heros steps out the door of the pcha headquarters as cameras start to go off. The police chief and a group of special mutant operatives rushes over to apreheand nodoze.  
"ahh you think you can pull something like this and get away with it just because your a hero, your kind makes me sick", says one of the officers.  
"watch it bub, u know you dont really have me i could get free anytime i want", nodoze snarled, "im just saving you some medical bills".   
the doors to the special transport open up as the hero is tossed inside and locked up. Boo's and chants can be heard from the ammasing crowd as the transport pulls away.

"what the hell are we going to do now, we just cant let him sit in their", f-force 4 said.  
"i know i hate it to but its the right thing to do, just head back inside and let the mob dissapear", static said as camly as he could.  
back inside the pcha headquarters everyone gathers in the rec room to watch the latest updates on the nodoze ordeal. Sassy Baby Gurl turns on the tv to see the statesman preparing to make a speach.  
"ladys and gentlmen we have witnessed a rare occurance today, and it is a tradjedy to see one of our beloved ranks turn down the wrong path.", the statesman said into the microphone," we will have him taken to a special holding facility untill the trial can be underway, i would just like to take this moment to remind eveyone that one heroes , umhum ex-heroes actions do not reflect the actions of all heroes".   
the tv is blown up by a electrical blast from the finger tips of static.  
"this is bullshit that two timing muther $! is just doing this to save face, he doesnt really care what happens", jmfx said in a uproar.  
"calm down james we will get him out and back here in no time", said midori.  
"screw this im outa here, ilkl be back some time", jmfx said as he headed for the door.  
"i hope for all of our sakes he doesnt do something stupid", f-force said.  
later that night as nodoze is processed throught the holding facility, he is fitted with special gloves to keep from using his powers.  
"take him down to holding cell 3-a, theres someone in there that wants to have an old time reunion with him", said the guard.  
as nodoze is lead down a coridor he is brought to a dark cell, the door wings open and he is tossed in.  
"well well, if it isnt the man who put me in here, your going to love casa de Jack", said the shady figure in the corner.  
"its gonna be fun being in here with you , maybe you dont rember",said jack the stalker as he delivers a kick to a disoriented nodoze.  
"thats just for starters u just wait till tommorow buddy boy, then the real fun starts", said jack as he jumped up on his bunk.

"blue sentinal calling the pcha anybody there", said blue as he hailed all frequencys.  
"sassy baby gurl here watcha need", sassy responded.  
"we just heard about nodoze and we wanna help, we have already sent negotiators fromthe paradigm over to atlas hall to start talks", responded blue.  
"thanks but no thanks this is a pcha buisness only , nodoze is one of our and we will help him without you", responded static wave over the channel.   
"nodoze is our good friends over here at the paradigm and if you arnt gonna take our help we will get him out without you", responded blue sentinal.

in a different part of town jmfx stops his motorcycle and walk towards a group of hellions.  
with one good ice blast he freezes all the thugs in their place.  
he walks up to their leader and delivers a swift kick to his abdomin , "what the hell do you knwo about nodoze being framed".  
"i dont know shit, dont you have something btter to be doign besides picking on some thugs, like robbing a bank", said one of the hellions.  
with that comment jmfx unleashes on them all sending every last one of them to the ground in pain, "ill show you something better to do".  
jmfx hops back on his bike and rides away leaving the hellions to lick their wounds.


	2. breakout

￹FPRIVATE "TYPEPICT;ALT"

Returning to the bases later that night James finds everyone a wreck.  
"we cant seem to find an attorny willing to help dammit", static said into the phone, "ya i know scarlet we have to get him out but how".  
"ya i can try that but the judge wont set bail for him, being how hes a hero and all", said an angered static," we might have to let him it in there till trial".

"bull shit, im not letting nodoze sit in their like a common criminal", said jmfx as he entered the room and pounded his fist on the table, "hes done so much for us and this is all were are doing for him, we should be out their finding out what has happened".  
"we know what has happened jm, nodoze was seen robbing two banks and trying to assasinate a longbow officer", shot static back, "thats some pretty iron clad evidence".  
"absolutly not, if nodoze wanted that longbow dead hed be dead , u know that as well as i do", yelled an angry JMFX, "there no way he did this and if u arnt gonna help im going to find someone who will".   
Meanwhile over at the holding facility nodoze settles into his new surrondings. Suddenly a loud noise can be heard at the wall to his cell. Thud, Thud, crash, as the wall comes down.  
"what the hell", says a startled jack.  
"you either get the hell outa here or shut up ", said a mysterious figure through the dust.  
"you dotn have to say that twice im outa here", said jack as he scurried through the broken wall.  
nodoze gets up and heads to the door," what the hell , i dotn want broken out im in here for a reason".  
"ya and that reason is me", said the figure.  
just then the unknown perso nruns in and delivers a kick to nodoze forcing him to leave the facility.  
"there can only be one, and im hear to make sure of that", said the unknown person.  
"what the hell, u expect me to fight with these on my hands", said nodoze as he posed for a fight.  
"no i expect you to die with those on your hands", said the person.  
just then the alarms go off signaling a prison break.  
"but not here come on were getting outa here", said the man in black.  
"no im not im waiting right here", said a stuborn nodoze.  
the man in black grabs nodoze and throws the helpless hero on his back and takes off running.

Back at the base the team turns on the new tv to see whats going on.the tv comes to life with a news flash, hello this is trisha taknawa reporting that there has been a jail break at the longbow holding facility in the heart of steel canyon. It would apear that the now infamous nodoze has scaped along with the deadly jack the stalker. Police are on the look out for these two wanted fugitives and anybody that runs into them should take cautuion as they are armed and dangerous.  
"we gotto get out there and find him before the police do", static said as he geared up and headed out the door.  
Soon the man in black and nodoze arrive in the hollows, he throws nodoze onto the ground.  
"now who the hell are you and why have you done this to me", nodoze demanded.  
"i am you, or the better half of you i should say", replied the imposter nodoze.  
"me, better half ", replied a confused nodoze.  
"when we were killed by ferret and revived by xander, xander didnt know he was making you a new body and just leaving the old on to waste away," replied imposter nodoze," thats when our master lord archanos saw a fit time to try out some raise the dead techniques hes been practicing".  
"so your dead"?, replied nodoze.  
"exactly, better than ever infact", said zombie nodoze,"in fact lord archanos brought out the good in me now im evil, viscous and dont have that gay flying power that almost all the heroes have come to adopt".   
"but you wont have time to figure the rest out im going to kill you now", said zombie nodoze as he walked towards or hero.  
just as zombie nodoze was about to make his first strike and unsuspecting heroe wandered over.  
"whats going on here", said stoned enigma, "wait your the fugitve, if i take you down ill be a shoe in to get into the PCHA for sure".   
"you aint taken no one down you here boy", said zombie nodoze as he walked over and delived a knockout blow to stoned.  
"now why did you have to go and do that , why not fight a real hero", said nodoze as he got his hand braces off.  
then nodoze launches at zombie nodoze unleashing everything hes got upon the villian.  
xombie nodoze knock back nodoze and starts thrashing him, "gonna have to do better than that hero".


	3. showdown

part four the end of the saga 

\"nice shot , you alien bastards\", scoffed the two villians, \"but its gonna take more than that to take care of us.\"  
Zombie nodoze reaches into his pocket activating the comlink , \"lord mako we need archanos reinforcments asap\".  
\"im sending you a brute he should be able to seal the deal\", said mako into the intercom.  
\"lets just see how tuff you guys are when we get a heavy hitter in here\", said jack as he rebounded from the nova blast.

\"guys ill be back with reinforcements\", said nodoze as he tried running away.  
Jack leaps landing a jump kick to the already wounded nodoze sending him to the ground.  
\"you aint going anywhere we came for you and were not letting anything get in our way\", said zombie.

\"jartom lets do this, Nova form\", said Zaxxon as the two khleds transformed and raised into the sky and started raining down fir upon the two villians.  
Boom ... Boom... Comes a thundering sond as the Khleds are drawn away from the two stalkers. \"you two should pick on someone more of your size\", said the brute as he hurled a boulder at the zaxxon knocking him to the ground. Then like a flash of lightning Zombie nodoze delivers a near fatal assasins strike to jartom taking him outa commission.  
\"thanks a ton Aquital , Mako did say you were the man\", yelled Zombie Nodoze at the brute.  
\"now lets finish off this little weakling of a hero that you call your twin\", said Jack as the two stalkers headed over towards the scrapper.  
A chill comes acros in the air , the stalkers are frozen in place then knocked down by a wave of energy.  
\"didnt think i was gonna miss this did ya nodoze\", Said jmfx as he rode in on a wave of ice, \" i brought some friends along also\".  
\"my god nodoze are you alright hun\", said psyrene as she rushed to his aid, \" here take one of these\", psyrene slipped him some regenerative potion concotaed by her close friend master healer.   
\"why thank you dear im as good as new\", said nodoze as he stood up and shaked the dust off, \"now i think its time for me to finish what has got started here\".  
\"not without me you arnt\", replied static wave as he entered the scene.  
\"no i will dow this my self\", said nodoze.   
suddnly the stalkers disapeared back into hide  
\"i dont care how many of you there are im takign every one of you down starting with that no good piece of shit nodoze\", said the zombie as he tried attacking nodoze.  
Nodoze dodges the assasins strike landing his claws down the back of the stalker and comes around landing a double handed strike to the gut of jack as he trys to land a hard hit to the face of nodoze. Zombie nodoze does a leg sweep making the hero fall to his back but he rebounds sending a shockwave of energy knocking both stalker back a number of feet. He then launches doing a double front flip landing with both claws across the chest of zombie nodoze sending him to the ground for the last time.  
Jack rebounds off returning to hide mode\", you aint gonna get me suckers\".  
\"im going after him hun\", said psy as she trys to land several pop shots.  
\"leave him , im only intrested in this one\", said nodoze as he kneeled down grabing the stalker by his chest.   
\"watch out nodoze\", yelled static as the brute charges nodoze knocking him off his feet.  
\"lord archanos has to many plans for you zombie to let you die in a grudge match\", said aquital as he threw the nearly dead (again) villian over his shoulder and took to the air.

\"well now since that is over all we have to do is clear your name with the cops and you will be back to your super hero status in no time\", said jartom and zaxxon as they walked over.  
\"oh my god hunny come here,\"said psyrene as she examened the wound on nodoze's face.  
\"did the big mean ol villian do this to you\", she replied  
\"no i got it eating pinneapple\", said the sarcastic nodoze, ill be fine now lets get this whole thing straightned out and get back home.

Several hours later and acouple of cases of doughnuts the members of the Pcha stoll back into the complex. \"what the hell happened to my t.v.\", said an astounished nodoze.  
\"oh ya sorry i was, well lets just say angry\", replied JMFX  
\"well then guess who gets to ... \", nodoze is interup[ted by a knocking at the door, \"god this better not be the police\".   
As static goes to awnser the door he find a weary super hero at the doorstep. \"what happened little guy\".  
\"i was there at the fight i saw everything i can help prove nodoze's innocent\", said blue as he stumbled throught the door.   
\"well we already did that thanks to a few dozen doughnuts and some videtape footage taken at the prision\", said static \"but your hurt get in here and we will take care of you\".


	4. finale

part four the end of the saga 

\"nice shot , you alien bastards\", scoffed the two villians, \"but its gonna take more than that to take care of us.\"  
Zombie nodoze reaches into his pocket activating the comlink , \"lord mako we need archanos reinforcments asap\".  
\"im sending you a brute he should be able to seal the deal\", said mako into the intercom.  
\"lets just see how tuff you guys are when we get a heavy hitter in here\", said jack as he rebounded from the nova blast.

\"guys ill be back with reinforcements\", said nodoze as he tried running away.  
Jack leaps landing a jump kick to the already wounded nodoze sending him to the ground.  
\"you aint going anywhere we came for you and were not letting anything get in our way\", said zombie.

\"jartom lets do this, Nova form\", said Zaxxon as the two khleds transformed and raised into the sky and started raining down fir upon the two villians.  
Boom ... Boom... Comes a thundering sond as the Khleds are drawn away from the two stalkers. \"you two should pick on someone more of your size\", said the brute as he hurled a boulder at the zaxxon knocking him to the ground. Then like a flash of lightning Zombie nodoze delivers a near fatal assasins strike to jartom taking him outa commission.  
\"thanks a ton Aquital , Mako did say you were the man\", yelled Zombie Nodoze at the brute.  
\"now lets finish off this little weakling of a hero that you call your twin\", said Jack as the two stalkers headed over towards the scrapper.  
A chill comes acros in the air , the stalkers are frozen in place then knocked down by a wave of energy.  
\"didnt think i was gonna miss this did ya nodoze\", Said jmfx as he rode in on a wave of ice, \" i brought some friends along also\".  
\"my god nodoze are you alright hun\", said psyrene as she rushed to his aid, \" here take one of these\", psyrene slipped him some regenerative potion concotaed by her close friend master healer.   
\"why thank you dear im as good as new\", said nodoze as he stood up and shaked the dust off, \"now i think its time for me to finish what has got started here\".  
\"not without me you arnt\", replied static wave as he entered the scene.  
\"no i will dow this my self\", said nodoze.   
suddnly the stalkers disapeared back into hide  
\"i dont care how many of you there are im takign every one of you down starting with that no good piece of shit nodoze\", said the zombie as he tried attacking nodoze.  
Nodoze dodges the assasins strike landing his claws down the back of the stalker and comes around landing a double handed strike to the gut of jack as he trys to land a hard hit to the face of nodoze. Zombie nodoze does a leg sweep making the hero fall to his back but he rebounds sending a shockwave of energy knocking both stalker back a number of feet. He then launches doing a double front flip landing with both claws across the chest of zombie nodoze sending him to the ground for the last time.  
Jack rebounds off returning to hide mode\", you aint gonna get me suckers\".  
\"im going after him hun\", said psy as she trys to land several pop shots.  
\"leave him , im only intrested in this one\", said nodoze as he kneeled down grabing the stalker by his chest.   
\"watch out nodoze\", yelled static as the brute charges nodoze knocking him off his feet.  
\"lord archanos has to many plans for you zombie to let you die in a grudge match\", said aquital as he threw the nearly dead (again) villian over his shoulder and took to the air.

\"well now since that is over all we have to do is clear your name with the cops and you will be back to your super hero status in no time\", said jartom and zaxxon as they walked over.  
\"oh my god hunny come here,\"said psyrene as she examened the wound on nodoze's face.  
\"did the big mean ol villian do this to you\", she replied  
\"no i got it eating pinneapple\", said the sarcastic nodoze, ill be fine now lets get this whole thing straightned out and get back home.

Several hours later and acouple of cases of doughnuts the members of the Pcha stoll back into the complex. \"what the hell happened to my t.v.\", said an astounished nodoze.  
\"oh ya sorry i was, well lets just say angry\", replied JMFX  
\"well then guess who gets to ... \", nodoze is interup[ted by a knocking at the door, \"god this better not be the police\".   
As static goes to awnser the door he find a weary super hero at the doorstep. \"what happened little guy\".  
\"i was there at the fight i saw everything i can help prove nodoze's innocent\", said blue as he stumbled throught the door.   
\"well we already did that thanks to a few dozen doughnuts and some videtape footage taken at the prision\", said static \"but your hurt get in here and we will take care of you\".


End file.
